1974
1974 was Emmerdale Farm's third year in production. This year saw the second wedding in the show plus a traveller called Dryden Hogben stayed at Emmerdale Farm and did odd jobs. This year saw the last appearance of Frank Blakey and George Verney. On a personal note 1974 is one of my favourite years in the shows 40 year history. See also Emmerdale Farm in 1974 for a list of episodes and who lived where and main cast. *1 January, Amos and Mr Wilks ended up clearing the pub after the New Years party. *7 January, Ruth Merrick returned to Beckindale briefly to see sister Janie Blakey. She claimed she was now divorced from husband Tom but revealed this was made up. She attempted to kill herself but was found by Rev Ruskin. Rev Ruskin had a talk with her and Ruth soon returned to her husband. *January, Frank Blakey was offered a teaching job in Essex. Him and Janey left the village and the old forge was empty. *January, Sam Pearson noticed a tent pitched on a field near the farm. *February, a posh speaking young bearded man with a curly head of hair called Dryden Hogben turned up in Beckindale and began doing odd jobs at Emmerdale Farm, of which he had pitched his tent on one of their fields. *'18 February, Ben Dingle was born to Zak and Nellie Dingle'. *March, Dryden Hogden agreed with the Sugdens to do a loft conversion at Emmerdale. At the Woolpack Amos Brearly had a mystery admirer. Turned out to be Ethel Ainsworth. *March, Henry Wilks went to New Zealand to see daughter Marian. *'March, Marlon Dingle was born to Albert and Mary Dingle'. *April, the Skilbeck twins had their 1st birthday at Emmerdale Farm. Henry Wilks returned from his holiday. *May, Tom Ratcliffe, Nellie's husband died. *May, Wally Lumm, a Beckindale churchwarden was getting peoples backs up in the village. *June, Franklin Prescott, an old mate of Henry Wilks turned up in Beckindale with his wife Diana. Dryden Hogben spent the night at the family home when Franklin was in London and gossip spread that Dry had slept with Diane. This was not the case. *July, Dryden Hogben said to Lettie Brewer that Rev Ruskin wanted her to change her faith to Roman Catholic. Dry later left Beckindale to go to Ireland after his fiancee and family turned up in the village looking for him. Dry announced he preferred the "gypsy" lifestyle he lead despite coming from a wealthy Surrey landowning family. He left Emmerdale Farm and the village. *August, Wilf Padgett, a builder turned up at the Woolpack ready to do renovation works which Mr Wilks organised to Amos's immediate disgruntlement. *August, Local character Norah Norris first appeared and was getting peoples backs up. *10 September, Joe Sugden married Christine Sharp. They moved into Hawthorn Cottage. *September, Norah Norris was not pulling her weight when running the shop and Henry Wilks was not pleased as he was losing business. *October, Joe and Christine Sugden split up after just 6 weeks. Christine left Hawthorn Cottage. Her father Robert aksed Joe where she could have gone. Joe did not know. *October/November, PB stayed with Amos and Henry at The Woolpack. *'30 November, Cain Dingle was born to Shadrach and Faith Dingle'. *December, Jim Gimbel was again disapproving of Joe Sugden's relationship with his married daughter Kathy Davis. Kathy made regular visits to Hawthorn Cottage to see Joe. Jim visited Emmerdale Farm a few times. Previous Year 1973 Next Year 1975 Category:Emmerdale years in brief.